finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Elemental (Final Fantasy X-2)
Black Elemental is a boss in Final Fantasy X-2. It was once Jyscal Guado who became an unsent, and is located in the 40th cloister of the Via Infinito under Bevelle as a boss and in Cloisters 81 to 99 as a normal enemy. It is the strongest fiend in the Elemental family. It uses Black Element's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle Black Elemental has high Defense and Magic Defense, making most physical and magical attacks ineffective. It uses Berserk as well as Flare and Ultima, both of which can easily deal 9,999 damage to one or all members of an unprepared party. Berserk and Flare can be reflected, the latter dealing 1,000~2,000 damage. Ultima ignores Reflect. Black Elemental can't use Flare and Ultima if its MP is siphoned. Once the Black Elemental hits 3,333 HP or lower, it may use Absorb on the character with the highest remaining HP to steal 3/16 of their remaining HP and MP. Absorb can be learned as a Blue Bullet. In Oversoul, the Black Elemental can use level 3 elemental spells, as well as Regen and Full-Cure to restore its HP. It uses Regen randomly and will use Full-Cure once it hits 5,499 HP or lower but hasn't used Full-Cure yet. After defeating the Black Elemental, a chest is left behind containing six accessories, one of them being the rare Cat Nip. Strategy The player should prevent their party from going berserk and nullify the Black Elemental's magic via Black Mage's MP Absorb, the Gun Mage's Absorb, a Samurai's Magicide, the Mana Spring and Soul Spring items, or Concherer's Gunk. A Songstress can use Magical Masque to nullify all magic attacks. Reflect and Shell can grant additional safety margins. Once the Black Elemental's MP is gone, one can focus on killing it. The Gunner's Tableturner is the best offense, as it inflicts more damage to enemies with higher Defense. Also, the Cheap Shot ability does a critical attack regardless of Defense. One can also learn the Annihilator skill from the Experiment on a Gun Mage, which ignores Magic Defense. Even with modest stats, by Chapter 5, when Black Elemental is encountered, Annihilator always inflicts 9,999 damage (or more with Break Damage Limit). Black Elemental can be bribed for approximately 65,000 gil. Alternatively, if the party has enough gil, a Samurai's Spare Change can instantly defeat the boss at any level. The player should equip the Highroad Winds Garment Grid to ensure the first strike. Despite Black Elemental's extremely high defense and magic defense, it has relatively low HP. A Samurai can make short work of the fiend with approximately three uses of Sparkler. A Dark Knight using Darkness also works, however, it's much riskier. At least two characters should be immune to Berserk, one being the Samurai/Dark Knight. As long as the player defeats Black Elemental before it casts Ultima, it's a fairly easy fight. Another strategy involves using captured fiends. One can employ a high-level Bandoleer species fiend (e.g. Viper Sniper) that knows Full Auto, which ignores defense. With a high Strength stat, the Bandoleer fiend can defeat the Black Elemental easily, as long as it can survive the latter's Ultima and Flare spells. In Oversoul, equipping element-resistant/absorbing equipment is recommended as the Black Elemental has an equal chance of using each of the level 3 elemental spells or Ultima. If the Black Elemental casts Regen on itself, use Dispel on it immediately. AI script Normal Basic Pattern: Turn 1 If (No character is Berserked) Use Flare (1/2 chance) Use Berserk on character who is not Berserked (1/4 chance) Use Ultima (1/4 chance) Else Use Flare (2/3 chance) Use Ultima (1/3 chance) Turn 2 Repeat Turn 1 Turn 3 If (Magic Up has not been used 5 times) Use Magic Up Else Repeat Turn 1 Repeat from Turn 1 Remaining HP Pattern: If (Has less than 1/3 of max HP remaining) Use Absorb on character with highest remaining HP (1/4 chance) Oversoul Basic Pattern: Use Firaga on all characters (1/5 chance) Use Blizzaga on all characters (1/5 chance) Use Thundaga on all characters (1/5 chance) Use Waterga on all characters (1/5 chance) Use Ultima (1/5 chance) Remaining HP Pattern: When (Has less than 1/2 of max HP remaining and has not used Full-Cure) Use Full-Cure on self Random Pattern: When (Not in Regen status) Use Regen on self (1/4 chance) Creature Creator The Black Elemental can be recruited into the party with either a Trap pod M or Trap pod SP targeting the Elemental species after the player defeats it in Via Infinito Cloister 40. Fiend Tale :I am the daughter of a maester in the Bevelle Temple. I studied the great traditions and rituals of Yevon since the time of my youth so that I may follow in his path. Though I was destined for greatness, I was met with disaster. I was assassinated by an anti-Yevon group. :Do you know how maesters live? They have to live a virtuous life to serve as an example for people who worship Yevon. They sing hymns at daybreak and spend most of the day inside the temple, studying the teachings. Bevelle Temple takes a half day to fully clean. At dusk, prayers are offered to Zanarkand and thoughts are given to the fate of Lady Yunalesca. I was but a child, and there was much I did not understand. But I studied hard and lived a humble life. :I had a good friend, about my age and height. The two of us were inseparable. We always sat next to each other at temple school. She, too, was the daughter of a maester. We kept each other going in our quest to become future maesters of Yevon. Oh yes, we would sometimes even grow enamored with the same person! I wonder what she is doing these days... I look like this now, so even if I. want to go see her, I can't. My hope is that she lives a long, fruitful life as a maester, for the both of us. :There's one thing I just cannot understand. I have always obeyed the teachings of Yevon. So why would I be turned into a fiend? I do remember being killed at the temple, but... Why did I not undergo the sending? What became of my father? I must know the truth! One notable Black Elemental was created from the spirit of a young girl who believed that she was a daughter of a maester in Bevelle Temple. Having studied the traditions and rituals of Yevon since the time of her youth, and knowing the inner workings of Bevelle Temple, she wanted to become a maester like her father. She even befriended another girl who wanted to become a maester. She was attacked by an Al Bhed assassin working for an anti-Yevon movement. She found it odd that someone like her, having a virtuous life, ended up becoming a fiend instead of being sent. With Shinra creating a pocket world from her memories, the Dark Elemental learns she was a decoy and that her friend was the maester's real daughter with her dead body buried in secret. It appears the real daughter died during Sin's attack on Bevelle. Stats The Black Elemental has low Strength, Luck, and Evasion, and mediocre Agility. Its power lies within Magic, and it has high Defense and Magic Defense (even at the lowest of levels), and decent Accuracy. It has already learned Flare, Magic Up, Absorb, Ailment Def. (complete protection against all status ailments), and Tetra Eater (absorbs all four main elements), and can learn Ultima, Magic Booster, and One MP Cost during battle. As with the other Elemental species fiends, it is preferable to don the Black Elemental with the Black Mage dressphere to increase its Magic power and shorten the charging time of its spells. Abilities Fiend Arena The Black Elemental appears alongside the Mushroom Cloud in the Fiend Arena, forming the Shady Duo team. This team appears in the Grand Cup: Hard and Farplane Cup tournaments, the former of where it also appears alongside another enemy team, Tonberry the Ripper (Mega Tonberry). As the Shady Duo team is extremely dangerous at the point in which they are unlocked, the player must have mid-high-level creatures (Level 50+) with high overall stats (especially Magic Defense), including a Tonberry, as well as keeping the creature motivation bar to one or two stars for increased defenses. The creatures must have learned either Darkness, Sparkler, or Fireworks, along with Vigor and either Life or Full-Life to be able to deal enough damage to the Mushroom Cloud and Black Elemental before they get a chance to finish off the party. Wearing the Adamantite is recommended to reduce the damage of the Shady Duo's Black Magic spells. In the Farplane Cup, the Shady Duo is far from the most difficult enemy team, but there is a very small chance that it will beat Trema. Etymology Related enemies *Blue Elemental *Dark Elemental *Gold Elemental *Red Elemental *White Elemental *Yellow Elemental Final Fantasy X *Black Element *Blue Element *Dark Element *Gold Element *Nega Elemental *Red Element *Yellow Element *White Element Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X-2